Κύρνος
Κύρνος Corsica, Cyrnos, Κορσική thumb|300px| [[Γεωμορφολογία Νήσος Νήσοι Γης ---- Νήσοι Ασίας Νήσοι Ευρώπης Νήσοι Αφρικής Νήσοι Βόρειας Αμερικής Νήσοι Νήσοι Αμερικής Νήσοι Ωκεανίας ---- Νήσοι Βόρειου Ατλαντικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Νότιου Ατλαντικού ΩκεανούΝήσοι Βόρειου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Νοτιου Ειρηνικού Νήσοι Ινδικού Ωκεανού Νήσοι Αρκτικού Ωκεανού ]] thumb|300px|[[Κύρνος.]] thumb|300px| [[Ιταλική Χερσόνησος Ιταλία --- Λιγουρία Βενετία Ετρουρία Πικεντίνη Ουμβρία Λατίνη Αυσονία (Oscia) Μεσσαπία Μεγάλη Ελλάδα Σικελία --- Λεποντία Ραιτία Λιβυρνία Κύρνος ]] - Νήσος της Μεσογείου Θάλασσας. - Ιστορική χώρα της Ιταλίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κύρνος" ενδεχομένως συσχετίζεται άμεσα με την ονομασία του μυθικού λαού των "Σειρήνων" που με την σειρά της παραπέμπει στην ονομασία του μικρασιατικού λαού των "Τυρρηνών". Η ονομασία "Κύρνος" που της προσέδωσαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες (1η χιλιετία π.Χ.), πιθανότατα, έχει την ίδια ρίζα με τη Λατινική ονομασία "Corsica". Πιθανώς, όμως, η αρχική ονομασία (2η Χιλιετία π.Χ) να ήταν ''"Σύρνος" η οποία παραπέμπει στην λέξη Σειρήνες οπότε υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα η Κύρνος/Κορσική να ήταν η "νήσος των Σειρήνων" (ή Σειρηνουσσών) που αναφέρεται στην Οδύσσεια του Ομήρου. Γεωγραφία Συνορεύει με τις εξής χώρες: *Β: *Ν: *Δ: *Α: Σύγχρονη Κατάσταση Σήμερα ανήκει στο κράτος: *Ιταλία Μορφολογία Οι σημαντικότερες οροσειρές της είναι: (A.) MOUNTAINS OF CORSICA. THE whole country is exceedingly mountainous and woody. The two chains, however, most deserving of special mention are, 1. Aureus Mons (TO Xpvaovv opof), running from north to south, and dividing the island into two parts. 2. Mons Rhoztius (TO PoiTtov opof), on the western side, .near the River Cercidius. (B.) RIVERS OF CORSICA. 1. Tavola, in the north, now the Golo, having Mariana at its mouth. 2. Rho tanus, now th.e Tavignano, having at its mouth Alalia or Aleria. 3. Sacer, now the Orbo. 4. Ticarius, now the Tigari, on the western side. 5. Locras, now the Talavo. 6. Cercidius, now the Liamone. (C.) PROMONTORIES. 1. Promontorium Sacrum, the north land s end, now Capo Cor so. 2. Actium Promontorium, now Capo d Acciajualo, on the western side. 3. Viriballum Pro montorium, now Capo di Gargalo, on the same side. 4. Rhium Promontorium, to the south of the preceding, now Capo di Feno. 5. Marinum Promontorium, now Capo di Casa Barbarica. Οι σημαντικότεροι ποταμοί της είναι: Οι σημαντικότερες λίμνες της είναι: Δημογραφία Οι λαοί που την κατοίκησαν σε διάφορες ιστορικές περιόδους ήταν: *οι Κύρνιοι *οι Σειρήνες *οι Τυρρηνοί *οι Φωκαείς *οι Ιταλοί Οι σημαντικότερες ιστορικές πόλεις της ήταν: # Κλούνιο (Clunium, in the north, on the eastern side of the island, and near the Pro montorium Sacrum ; now Santa Catharina. # Mantlnorum Oppidum, to the south of the preceding, now Bastia. # Μαριανή (Mariana, to the south, at the mouth of the Tavola, now the Golo. It was founded by Marius. # Αλαλία (Alalia, to the south, at the mouth of the Rhotanus, now the Tavignano. It was founded, as already stated, by the Phocaeans, when they left their native city in Ionia, in order to avoid the rule of Cyrus. It was subsequently colonized by Sylla, and became the capital of the island. From this period we find the name written Aleria. The modern appellation is also Aleria. # \Κορσική (Talcmum, in the interior, to the north west of the preceding. It is now Talcino. # Κεντουρίνον (Κεντουρία) (Centurlnum, in the north, on the western side of the island, and near the Promontorium Sacrum. It is now Centuri. # Πάλαντα (Palanta, some distance to the southwest of the preceding, and near the western coast. It is now Balagna. # \Κορσική (Tarabenorum Vicus, some distance below the preceding, and removed from the western coast, now Vico. # Αιάκειο (Ουρκινία (Urcmtum, to the southeast of the Rhium Promontorium, or Capo di Feno. It was fabled to have been founded by Eurysaces, the son of Ajax, and is now Ajaccio. # Portus Titianus, some distance to the south, now Porto Tiziano. # Πάλλα (Palla, near the southern extremity of the island, and now Porto S. Giulia. Some, however, make it the same with Bonifacio. The strait in this quarter, between Corsica and Sardinia, was called Taphros, and is now the Strait of Bonifacio. Passing around to the eastern side of the island, we may name, # Portus Syrdcusdnus, now Porto di S. Manza, and, # Portus Favonius, to the north, now Porto Favone. Ιστορία Η νήσος ήταν γνωστή στην αρχαίους θαλασσοπόρους ήδη από τη Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή. Πιθανότατα, αυτή ήταν η νήσος "Ερύθεια" του Γηρυόνου. Οι πρώτοι άποικοι της ήταν, ίσως, οι Τυρρηνοί από την Ταρκωνία (Tarhuanta) της Μικράς Ασίας, οι οποίοι την χρησιμοποίησαν ως βάση έως ότου κατακτήσουν την απέναντι Ιταλική χώρα, την Τυρρηνία (~ Ετρουρία). Ενδεικτικό της άγνοιας της θέσης της είναι η αναφορά του Εκαταίου (κατά τον 6ο αιώνα π.Χ.) ότι βρίσκεται βόρεια της Ιαπυγίας που δείχνει, επιπλέον, σύγχυση Αδριατικής και Τυρρηνικής. Σε όλη την Αρχαία Εποχή ήταν εστία διαμάχης των ισχυρών γειτόνων της. Ο Ελληνικός αποικισμός της έγινε το 565 π.Χ. όταν οι αρχαίοι Φωκαείς ίδρυσαν την πόλη Αλαλία. Νεότερη Εποχή Αρκετό διάστημα έμεινε κάτω από την κυριαρχία της Γένουας μέχρι που παραχωρήθηκε στη Γαλλία το 1768 με τη Συνθήκη Βερσαλλιών. Η Κορσική δεν σταμάτησε ποτέ να επαναστατεί για να αποκτήσει την αυτονομία της. Έχει αναδείξει πολλούς ήρωες, που αγωνίστηκαν για την εθνική της ανεξαρτησία, όπως ο Παολί (κινήματα 1793 - 1795). Σύγχρονη Εποχή Χαρακτηριστικό είναι ότι ο Ναπολέων Βοναπάρτης, αν και Κορσικανός, κατέπνιξε τα κινήματα και προσάρτησε την Κορσική στη Γαλλική Αυτοκρατορία. Στους δύο τελευταίους Παγκόσμιους Πολέμους η Ιταλία διεκδίκησε την Κορσική, αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Στην Κορσική, την περίοδο της τουρκοκρατίας, εγκαταστάθηκαν πολλοί Μανιάτες που έγιναν καθολικοί. Η Ελληνική Γλώσσα εξακολουθεί να ομιλείται στην Καργκέζε, όπως και η γαλλική και η Ιταλική. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κύρνιοι *Σαρδηνία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου Category: Νήσοι Μεσογείου Θάλασσας